More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items. A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
When a purchase is complete, a network-based resource may offer a delivery service to deliver the purchased item to a location. The delivery service may deliver the item using one of a variety of different means. For example, the item may be removed from a shelf in a warehouse, loaded into a semi-truck, transferred to a delivery van, and delivered to the location. In some cases, the item may also be transported using a plane, a train, a motorcycle, a bicycle or any combination of the foregoing.